Jedi Protector
by The G-Unit
Summary: When Padme is targeted by a merciless assassin, Anakin leaves the frontlines of the Clone Wars to protect the love of his life.


STAR WARS 

**JEDI PROTECTOR**

**It has been three months since the beginning of the Clone Wars, and the conflict is quickly tearing the Republic apart. More star systems are aligning themselves with Count Dooku. The Jedi Knights and the Republic's army of "clonetroopers" are outnumbered but continue to fight endlessly in an attempt to restore order to the galaxy.**

**In this, the Republic's darkest hour, many prominent figures in the Republic find their lives in danger. Among them is the beautiful Queen Padme Amidala of Naboo, secretly married to Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. There is still an active bounty on the life of the young queen. Her already tight security has been upgraded since the declaration of war by Chancellor Palpatine. But now a relentless assassin named Temor Castor has begun stalking Padme, determined to collect the price on her head. Castor is a feared killer, but Anakin will do anything to protect his wife-even if it means going against the Jedi Code.**

**Anakin is among the Jedi embroiled in a battle on Selonia, fighting alongside his master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Mace Windu. The three Jedi help lead the Republic forces to victory, then return to Coruscant to receive their next assignments from the Jedi Council.**

**At the capital of the Republic, Chancellor Palpatine receives a report from Republic Intelligence that there is a bounty on the life of Queen Padme Amidala. Palpatine knows he must do everything in his power to protect the queen of his homeworld. He goes to the Jedi for assistance, asking that Padme again be placed under their protection.**

**Yoda, head of the Council, agrees that Padme must be kept safe. Palpatine asks that Anakin be given this assignment, but Yoda says Anakin is needed on the battlefront. Palpatine pushes the issue by stating that Padme and Anakin have a history, and she would feel most safe having him guard her. The Council agrees, albeit very reluctantly.**

**After an encounter with a pair of bounty hunters en route to Naboo, Anakin decides it best if they go to a planet outside the Republic. Along with their droids C-3PO and R2-D2, Padme and Anakin hide out on the planet Tipoca, a tropical paradise untouched by the Clone Wars—for now. Alone together for the first time in months, the Skywalkers spend their days rekindling their love that was born in the Naboo lake country.**

**Unfortunately, the honeymoon does not go on long. Temor Castor, looking to become the top bounty hunter in the galaxy since the death of Jango Fett, has tracked Padme and Anakin to Tipoca and shared this information with Count Dooku. Dooku confers with his master, the evil Darth Sidious.**

"**Tell Castor that Skywalker must be taken alive," Sidious replies. "As for the young queen-see to it she longer interferes with my plans."**

**Castor finally finds Padme and her Jedi guardian. Finally meeting the man hired to kill his wife, Anakin's rage takes control of him. Under the Tipocan moon, Anakin and Castor face off. The fight is fierce. Castor is a formidable opponent, taunting Anakin that a Jedi cannot kill.**

**But Anakin is not fighting as a Jedi Knight. He's a man fighting for the life of the woman he loves. He takes Castor down. The assassin goes for his blaster. Anakin brings his lightsaber to life, slicing Castor's weapon in half. Castor knows he can't win, but refuses to submit.**

**He takes a swipe at Anakin with a vibroblade. Anakin spins out of the blade's path and cuts off Castor's arm. Anakin is not content with winning the fight. He wants Castor to die humiliated.**

**Anakin stabs Castor in the stomach with his lightsaber and drags him to the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. Anakin turns off his weapon and lets Castor fall to his death. He succeeded in keeping Padme safe. Only time would tell if Anakin's exceptional powers and love for Padme would make him the Republic's savior…**

…**or its destroyer.**


End file.
